The fish lures of this invention utilize some of the basic features disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,607 dated Jan. 11, 1983. Common to both disclosures are the jig heads having a retainer extending rearwardly to receive the forward end of a pliable plastic body element with the hook being passed through the middle portion of the body.
What is now desirable is to have a lure which will perform in the water very naturally and as a part of the environment. The lure should descend progressively more slowly as it levels out. The lure may be pulled through the water but will resist water forces on the lure tending to rotate it. It is important to be able to control the depth at which the lure moves through the water such that it will stay on top or at any desired level, including along the bottom. The lure should, due to its balance, assume a generally horizontal position as it moves through the water. The forward end of the pliable plastic body on the retainer should be protected against being inadvertently dislodged by contact with obstructions in the water. Since the plastic pliable bodies are interchangeably mounted on the retainer and the hook, location marking indicia should be provided on the forward end, top side, and bottom side of the body element to provide an indicator for positioning on the retainer and the hook.
Ballast should be used in combination with a hard plastic jig head to give the desired balance, orientation in the water, and rate of descent in the water. The shape of the jig head along its bottom and forward side should be such that it will assist in maintaining the desired lure orientation and level in the water.